


Payback Feels Good

by mandysimo13, sfumatosoup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Lap dancing, M/M, Michael Buble - Freeform, Pole Dancing, how do you make michael buble filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfumatosoup/pseuds/sfumatosoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a confusing and arousing performance by Will in his office Hannibal has devised some very righteous payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback Feels Good

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twerk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836393) by [Jenetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenetica/pseuds/Jenetica). 
  * Inspired by [Twerk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836393) by [Jenetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenetica/pseuds/Jenetica). 



> This is my first ever piece of fic so I hope you like it. It was inspired by this pretty amusing gem of fic. And I suggest you all take the time to read it. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/836393
> 
> Also, shout out to Sfumatosoup for helping with betaing this.

 

Will stood outside the most magnificent office in the tri-county area Will's thinking, _Why did I even agree to come here_?

 

Will's palms started to sweat. What was he thinking? After the impromptu display that he performed for the Doctor there's no way that this could be a good thing. Hannibal had just called demanding to see him immediately. Said they needed to have a very serious conversation. He was so screwed.

 

 _Well, nothing left but to face the music,_ he thought as he took a deep breath and reached for the door handle.

 

That extra breath didn't make a damn bit of difference as suddenly all of his breath had left his body. Because there, in the middle of the room, was a free standing dance pole. And behind it leaning against that big beautiful desk, in a pair of black silk booty shorts, is Hannibal.

 

"Uh...uhh...uhhhh...", mouth gaping, eyes wide and knees shaking Will can't help but stare.

 

In the half light in the room Hannibal turned towards his guest and said, "Hello Will. I've been expecting you." His arms, previously crossed over his bare chest start to slowly unfold and slide down his chest towards the hardwood beneath him. He places his hands on the desk he eyed his agitated client and smiled. "You know Will, you really put me in an awkward position yesterday. You really should have expected some repercussions" And with that he slid his hand along the desk to the boombox on the otherwise empty desk.

 

_Where did a boombox come from? Was there anything on that desk other than Hannibal?_

 

Suddenly a smooth voice emanates from the player, _"Birds flyin' high, you know how feel. Sun in the sky, you know how I feel..."_

 

Oh. Shit. Michael Buble.

 

With a little hip thrust he propelled himself forward from the desk, smooth as silk. As he walked towards the pole he sang softly, "It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me, and I'm feelin' good..." At that last line Hannibal stepped up to the pole, reached up and did a little turn.

 

As the music progressed he turned his back to Will and slid an arm up and gripped the pole above his head and shimmied his hips for a moment before doing an impossibly flexible back bend, using the pole as leverage. He came up fast and jumped, spinning up the pole, legs spread wide. When he reached the top he flipped himself over, legs still spread and head down slowly spinning downwards. Making a graceful twist he came off the pole. Both feet planted and facing Will he backed against the pole and extended both arms above his head and swung his hips back and forth as he slid down the pole.

 

Hannibal's face was...erotic. His scarlet eyes closed, mouth slightly open and biting his lower lip every so often with wantonness. Will was helpless but to follow his every movement, the Doctors near pornographic exhalations making him tremble with barely held together desire as he danced before him. Ever since he entered the office he clenched his hands to keep them rooted to his side. It took all the will power that Will could muster to not walk across the room and pull him over to the desk. Grip those hips and bruise those tempting lips.

 

... _this old world is a new world, is a bold world..._

 

Hannibal left the pole and walked towards a wide eyed Will, like a hunter towards his prey. He advanced on him, reached out and hooked a finger into the collar of Will's shirt and guided him to the big beautiful couch and pushed him down into the cushions. In an instant Hannibal was straddled over Will and he him possessively and rolled his hips tauntingly slow against Wills; earning a soft,helpless moan in return. A smile stretched across his face as he leaned in at  _a scent of a pine_ to inhale the combined scent of desire, excitement and fear. As Will's breath caught he stiffened, unsure of where to put his anything, Hannibal bit the tender skin beneath his ear. Will surrendered to Hannibal's control over him and his hands flew desperately from his sides to Hannibal's shoulders to feel those hard muscles beneath his fingertips. 

Hannibal responded by perfectly aligning their bodies so as to continue his cruel, grinding ruin of his now willing victim. Hannibal had curled his hands into the poor man's hair, tugging as he leaned in and placed his face against Will's shoulders, taking a moment to truly enjoy. It was suddenly too quiet, the only sound was the sund of their soft panting. He cupped Will's chin and swiping a thumb across his lip. 

"You see, Will? You're not the only one who can dance."

 

Will swallowed thickly, his mouth gone dry, he decided _in for a penny, in for a pound_. "You any good at the 'horizontal tango?"

 

Softly chuckling he leaned in close enough to kiss and replied, "Of course. Shall we?"

 

All he could manage was a barely audible murmur of assent before Hannibal grinned victoriously."Wonderful. Let's get started." And Hannibal finally closed the distance between their lips, pulling Will into a molten kiss all he could think was  _I am so screwed._


End file.
